


Hey, Momma, Rock Me

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Secretary Sam, Shower Sex, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattooed Castiel, Top Sam, Writer Castiel, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas is a hitchhiking author who travels the country. Sam works as the secretary in his brother’s tattoo parlor. When Cas gets back from a trip, he gets a new tattoo to commemorate the journey and spends some quality time with his boyfriend.





	

_Rock me, Momma, like a wagon wheel._

_Rock me, Momma, anyway you feel._

_Hey-hey, Momma, rock me._

Sam startles at the sound of his ringtone, blushes furiously when he sees that everyone in the waiting room is staring at him. He digs his phone from his jacket pocket and doesn’t even look at the screen before answering it.

“Hey, Cas,” he says, trying to keep the stupid grin of his face.

“Hello, Sam. You asked me to call when I had an estimate of when I’ll be arriving.”

“I did ask that. When will you get here?”

“I’m here now.”

Sam looks up at the sound of the front door bell and almost drops his phone. “Cas!” he says, quickly hanging up the phone and rounding the desk to embrace his boyfriend. “Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Cas tells him.

“Well, you succeeded.”

“Is that Cas?” Dean says, emerging from the back of the tattoo parlor. “You made it on time, for once.”

Sam’s brow furrows. “On time? For what?”

“My appointment,” Cas says. “I had Dean put it in the calendar for me, under a different name.”

Of course. The “Cassie” who is schedule to come in next is Cas. Cassie is what his brother Gabe calls him. “Very sneaky, guys.”

“I’m going to go get my tattoo and then maybe we can go out to dinner?” Cas suggests.

“How about we stay in tonight? We can grab some takeout and watch a movie.”

“That sounds nice. We can do that. Come on, Dean. I have to tell you about the diner I found.”

* * *

Cas sticks around until Sam locks up the tattoo parlor for the night. Dean left about a half hour before, but Sam always stays later to finish any paperwork. He turns around from locking to door to see Cas leaning against Sam’s car, arms folded over his chest.

“Hello,” the older man says, smiling.

“Cas,” Sam sighs, already moving. He pulls his boyfriend in close, bending to press his face into Cas’ neck. “Missed you,” he murmurs.

“I missed you, too. Come on, let’s go home.”

They pick up Chinese on their way back to the apartment. Cas has barely kicked off his shoes before Sam has dropped the bags onto the coffee table and is tugging him down onto the couch. Cas curls into his boyfriend’s side, more than happy to just be close to him.

“How long are you staying?” Sam asks, his nose pressed into Cas’ hair.

“A few weeks, at least. Perhaps longer.”

“Good.”

They sit there for a few more minutes before Cas’ stomach protests and he wriggles free of Sam’s embrace to pull the food closer. They end up sitting on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled together in the middle. Sam can’t keep his eyes off of his boyfriend, even as Cas is unceremoniously stuffing his face with orange chicken. Cas looks up to see Sam watching him and smiles.

“It’s good to have you back,” Sam says softly.

“It’s good to be back.”

Sam just looks for a little while longer before he gets up to put a movie in. He picks the latest Star Wars. They’ve both seen it a couple times already, so neither of them will mind missing part of it. Once everything’s set up, he rejoins Cas on the couch.

“Can I see your new tattoo?” he asks, fingers crushing softly over the black cover on his lover’s forearm.

“Not yet. I need to keep it covered a little longer. Later, alright?”

“Okay,” Sam sighs, playfully nuzzling behind Cas’ ear.

“If you keep that up, we will not do much movie watching.”

Sam grins. “And this is a bad thing?”

Cas smiles back, already pulling Sam in for a kiss. “Not necessarily.”

* * *

After the movie/make-out session, Sam and Cas gather up the trash and leftovers and head to the kitchen. “I want to shower before we go to bed,” Cas says, tossing the garbage into the can under the sink. “Care to join?”

Sam grins. “Do you have to ask?” he nudges his boyfriend playfully. “You go get things started. I’ll put these leftovers away and then join you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sam is quick to get everything packed up and in the fridge. When he’s finished, he makes his way down the hall to the bathroom. He knocks and hears Cas call for him to come in. he pushes open the door and freezes.

Cas is standing under the running water, back to Sam and bent over to pick up the bar of soap he apparently just dropped, showing off the thick black plug in his ass. As he straightens, he shoots Sam a smile. He looks absolutely stunning, with the water sluicing over his tan, tattooed skin.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps, shutting the door and quickly shedding his many layers. He joins Cas under the water and grabs his boyfriend’s hips. “Cas, how long have you had this in?”

“Since the last rest stop before Lawrence,” Cas tells him. “I want you inside me tonight. Is that alright with you?”

“That is more than alright, Cas.” Sam is rock hard already, erection bumping against Cas’ inner thighs. He curls on hand around the base of the plug. “May I?”

Cas nods, bracing himself against the wall of the shower. Sam slowly pulls the toy from the older man’s hole. His cock twitches at the sight of the muscle stretched tight around the thickest part of the plug. Cas whines low in his throat when it pops free.

Sam sets it aside so he can push two fingers into Cas’ hole, testing the give of the muscles. Cas opens easily, moaning when Sam presses down on his prostate.

“I’m ready,” he insists, pressing back onto Sam’s hand.

“Alright, baby.” Sam slicks his cock with his own spit and presses the head to Cas’ entrance. He groans at the feeling of slick, tight, velvety heat enveloping him. “Fuck, Cas…”

Sam slides his hand around to Cas’ chest, pulling his boyfriend upright. The smaller man’s back arches and his head rests against Sam’s shoulder as the younger man bottoms out. Sam holds still, hands drifting over his lover’s torso. He gentle traces the protective sigils under Cas’ ribs, the coiled tentacles of the octopus just above his hip. Dozens of small, intricate designs color the man’s skin, weaving into each other perfectly whenever necessary. Each one is beautiful, in Sam’s opinion.

Cas sighs, lifting his hands to cradle Sam’s head. “Feels so good,” he murmurs when Sam’s hand curls loosely around Cas’ cock, the other one rubbing over one of the dark-haired man’s nipples. “Sam…”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Sam soothes, rolling his hips and drawing another soft sound from Cas. “You’re so good to me. How did I get this lucky?”

“Good question. If you don’t get a move on, your luck might just run out.”

“Impatient.” Sam chuckles, but begins to move. He sets up a steady pace, rubbing right over Cas’ sweet spot with every few thrusts. “Better?”

“Much,” Cas groans, fingers gripped at Sam’s hair.

The whole thing is over far too quickly, but neither of them have gotten any action beyond their own right hands in weeks. Cas shakes in Sam’s arms and his cock spills hot over the younger man’s knuckles. The spasming of his inner muscles s more than enough to tip Sam over the edge as well.

* * *

They clean up lazily. Once they’re both dry, they go to the bedroom. Neither bother to get dressed before getting in bed.

Sam pressed close to his lover, laying kisses over the tattoos that color the back of the man’s shoulders. “Can I see it now?”

“Of course.”

Cas took the black protective cover off his newest tattoo for the shower, but they were a little busy and Sam didn’t get the chance to really look at it. Now, he takes Cas’ forearm in his hands and examines the design. It’s just simple black lines and at first Sam isn’t sure what he’s looking at, but then he realizes it’s upside down to him.

“A paper airplane,” he says. “What’s the story?”

“You have to wait for the book, Sam. You know that.”

Sam pouts. “What’s the point of dating an author if I don’t get sneak peeks of stuff?”

“Oh, I see how it is. You’re using me,” Cas teases, twisting around to tuck his head under Sam’s chin.

“Yep. Totally. It’s not like I love you or anything.”

Sam can feel Cas’ mouth curve into a smile against his collarbone. “I love you, too.” He traces Sam’s only tattoo- the pentagram he got with his brother when he turned eighteen. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
